Spartans Never Die
by Jesterz12
Summary: A story of loss, violence, adventure, more violence,death and even more violence. The story of Noble seven. This will span from Reach to halo 3.
1. Chapter 1

Spartans never die

**Authors note: Hello readers of fanfiction. Yes tis I Jesterz12 here to regale you with a tale of honour, tragedy and most importantly VIOLENCE! Muhahahaha. Ahem, anyway let us meet the protagonist of this tale. Also I'm accepting OC Spartan III's for future chapters. If you want your OC Spartan to be included in this story send me their details in the same format as below. Oh yeah plz plz leave a review.**

**Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM OC'S OK!**

Spartan A-142's Dossier Classified tier 2

Name: Victor XXXX

Gender: Male

Rank: Major 3rd Class

Date of Birth: 23/04/2525

Age: 27

Home world: Unknown (although it can be assumed that it was glassed)

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Ginger

Classification: Spartan III Super Soldier

Lethality: Ultra Lethal

Area of expertise: Demolitions expert

Preferred weapon: M319 Individual Grenade Launcher/ Designated Marksman Rifle

Armour: JFO Helmet, CQC Shoulders, Collar/breacher Chest plate, Tactical/UGPS Wrist, UA/NxRA Utility, Grenadier Knee guards.

Armour Colour: White

Notable Characteristics: A-142 is exceptionally strong, even amongst fellow Spartans. On several occasions A-142 has been seen lifting a wraith above his head with apparent ease. A-142 exudes an aura of confidence and has been noted to be an excellent motivational speaker. Also A-142 has an uncanny affinity with animals.

Current Deployment: Spartan A-142 is currently stationed on planet Reach under the command of UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three and has just been separated from Noble Team, under which his call-sign was Noble seven. Victor A-142 is currently the commanding officer of Fire Team 7 A.K.A Ghost Team, Call sign Ghost 1. Spartan A-142 is awaiting the start of OPERATION: RED FLAG.

History: Victor A-142 was orphaned at the age of four when the Covenant invaded and subsequently glassed his home world. At the age of six he volunteered for the Spartan III project to avenge his family and prevent others from suffering as he had. At the age of twelve Victor A-142 was approached by Lieutenant Kurt Ambrose who wished to reassign him however A-142 refused to be reassigned and took part in OPERATION: PROMETHEUS. Victor A-142 is the only known survivor of the operation and was reassigned to Noble Team after he recovered from severe injuries.

"What about him, Ghost 1. Excellent service record. He's overcame the impossible time and again, even managing to not only survive OPERATION: PROMETHEUS but ensure it's success. Ultra Lethal, not even sierra 117 has been categorised as such. This tile is well earned, entire Covenant armies have been utterly annihilated by him." Dr Halsey stood staring at the ancient ruins of a race long since past, wondering what secrets it held and more importantly how she could use that information to turn the tide of the greatest war mankind had ever known. Her head turned when she heard the voice reply. "Yes I agree, he is our best choice."

**Okay that's the chapter for you. I know it's short but this is just a preview until I know if you guys want me to continue with this or not. Plz leave a review. It really helps me fight my pessimistic nature.**


	2. Visigrad Relay

Chapter 1: Noble no more

**Authors note: Hello readers of fanfiction. Yes tis I Jesterz12 here to regale you with a tale of honour, tragedy and most importantly VIOLENCE! Muhahahaha. Oh yeah plz plz leave a review. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING APART FROM OC'S OK!**

Private Log of Victor A-142: Entry 121

Well the last 24 hours of my life have been quite interesting indeed. At 0 900 hours this morning I was introduced to our new Noble 6. Now I haven't got anything against her but Thom's barely been dead for a month and their already replacing him. She seems like a nice girl in a "I'm going to rip out your skull and beat you to death with it" kinda way but She's no Thom.

Anyway Noble team was sent on a mission to Visegrad relay, Command believed that a local insurrectionist cell had infiltrated the relay and disabled it in an attempt to leave our forces on Reach blind and vulnerable to attack. We landed at the last known coordinates of the trooper fire teams that Colonel Holland had dispatched before sending us.

Searching in the immediate vicinity of a burning husk of what was once a warthog we discovered blood splatters, and to our surprise we discovered that the warthog had not been destroyed by any form of known explosive. This presented us with three possible truths: One, the warthog had been destroyed by heavy fire from insurrectionist troopers most probably armed with assault rifles. Two, the rebels had invented a devastating new explosive that left no detectable explosive residue. Or three, the covenant had found Reach and had covertly deployed an advance guard to disable vital instillations and to establish a foothold.

I felt my heart sink once we found out the truth. The covenant was on Reach and this meant it was only a matter of time. Weeks, days, hours all irrelevant in the end because of one undeniable fact. Reach was dead. Once the covenant deployed it's forces en mass we wouldn't be able to hold them back for long, even If we are Spartans.

Spartans never die, that's what the UNSC tells everybody, tell that to All the Spartan III's who sacrificed their lives during OPERATION: PROMETHEUS and OPERATION: TORPEDO and all the others.

After a brief skirmish with a group of Elites we split up into two groups. Me and Emile were ordered to protect Kat as she got the relay operational again. And the Commander, Jorge and Six went to clear the immediate vicinity of any Covenant forces stupid enough to get in their way.

Everything was going fine for about five minutes, then they came. Phantoms deployed their payload of troops, Jackals hung back to provide suppressive fire whilst the horde of Grunts charged us firing their plasma pistols blindly.

Bastard Elites had been using their active camo before even leaving the phantoms so it came as a bit of a shock when a shot from my DMR, which would've blown the brains out of the grunt I had aimed at, hit a cloaked split lip and ripped right through its shield and pierced its throat. Ha, the gurgling sound it made as it clutched its torn throat in an attempt to stem the bleeding was absolutely hilarious. Too bad I didn't get to enjoy it at the time, two of his four jawed buddies jumped me from behind and tried to give me a haircut with energy swords.

"Sir new orders from command" "Huh? Oh of course ,on my way Ghost 2. 'Sigh' okay I'll finish this entry later. This is Spartan A-142 Signing off.

**Okay that's the chapter for you. Plz leave a review. It really helps me fight my pessimistic nature.**


End file.
